PPS—Stay Frosty
by Midnight Lion
Summary: A selection of emails sent and received by one Dr. Liara T'Soni during the events of Mass Effect 2. You can take the asari off of the Normandy, but that doesn't mean the Normandy's crew will leave her alone! Takes place within the 'Pressure' universe. NOW WITH TWO CHAPTERS, OMG.
1. Chapter 1

**PPS—Stay Frosty**

* * *

_Glyph, remind me to move these to the same archive as my other emails._

* * *

Dear Dr. T'Soni,

Thank you again for your assistance in recovering the components necessary to begin our treatment of Patient X. The Lazarus Project appreciates your cooperation.

Although our organization has no interest in your future plans, I am aware of the next challenge you plan to undertake, and would like to extend an offer of personal support if the time comes when you would require it.

Sincerely,

Miranda Lawson

Director, Lazarus Project

**…**

Dear Dr. T'Soni,

You requested to be informed when the Lazarus Project was shut down. Please consider this message your official notification. It gives me satisfaction to say that so far, it seems to have been a successful undertaking.

However, Patient X is having difficulty integrating into our organization. The patient insists on vandalizing every instance of our organization's insignia that the patient encounters. In addition to defacing the walls of our ship with unsightly pro-Alliance graffiti, this has included cutting holes in all the clothing provided for Patient X's use, and damaging an expensive set of customized armor. I would appreciate any insights you may have on how best to overcome the patient's prejudices.

Sincerely,

Miranda Lawson

Chief Operative and Executive Officer, Lazarus Cell

* * *

Hey Liara—

Have I ever told you how much I love you? Seriously, you're the greatest friend in the world. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the clean datapad. I've got it hidden in my bathroom, which I'm sure is more than you wanted to know, but I just…. The last time we were in range of a comm buoy, I managed to get ahold of my mom on vidcom. My mom! It's possible that she cried. _I _didn't. Stop looking at me like that! I _didn't!_ All right, maybe I got a little misty. Not very, though! Oh, shut up. I really needed to talk to her. She missed me too, I guess. Even promised not to turn me over to the Alliance for working with terrorists.

Anyway, couldn't have done it without you. Thanks.

—Shepard

PS—Stay frosty. I don't think I have to tell you that I have no idea what the asari version of Cerberus is, so if the Shadow Broker kills you, you're on your own. We can't have that. I may need more electronics.

PPS—Although, I guess we are off to kidnap—I mean _recruit_—Tali. She can cover my gadgetry needs. So, feel free to die, I guess. Kidding! I'm kidding! Lighten up!

PPPS—Seriously, lighten up. The whole 'flay you alive with my mind' thing was scary. Man, I can't even die for two years without you losing your sense of humor.

* * *

Hey Liara—

Miranda's insisting that the _Normandy_ swing by Illium to recruit a couple more members for the squad. I get the feeling that there's something she's not telling me. If this were an Alliance ship, I'd just confront her, since I'm her CO, but this is definitely not an Alliance ship. For all that I try to pretend that the _Normandy_ is still military, she's not. What do you think? Do I make Miranda tell me what's going on, or should I let it slide? She's a good XO, and a useful member of the ground team, but she's still a terrorist. I don't care if she 'brought me back to life.' I don't trust her. And she doesn't trust me.

Anyway, while we're docked on your miserable planet, I'm probably going to be spending all my free time in Eternity. There's a great bartender there, who's got some kind of magic krogan liquor that's been helping me deal with… stuff. You should come by. Garrus, Tali, Joker, and the good Dr. Chakwas all want to see you.

—Shepard

PS—Do you know what the hell a Justicar is? Since you won't help put the band back together (hint hint) we need a new asari, and Cerberus wants Justicar Samara. All I've been able to find out is that she's a monk? T'Soni, you need to be less selfish. I do not have enough time to teach _another_ asari how to make jokes!

PPS—Stay frosty.

* * *

Liara—

Just a quick note to let you know that we're all fine. I'm not sure how deep your information networks go, but I'll just assume that you have agents stationed on Omega. Shepard is exaggerating a little (mostly because she's been drinking a lot) about how bad the trap on the Collector ship was. I think she's just relieved to have a concrete reminder that Cerberus is made up of bad guys. A lot of the people on the _Normandy_ are too nice to be part of an organization like that.

I'm sure Shepard told you about what happened with Alenko and the Alliance on Horizon. (And if she didn't, well, I'm sure you know about it anyway. Because you're a 'very good information broker.') Good news on that front: even though ryncol is still her drink of choice, she's moping less. Talking with the drell, Krios, seems to help. I guess he's a religious type, and Shepard at least finds that interesting. He must remind her of Chief Williams a little that way. Well, whatever keeps her sane, right?

Tali sends her best. She misses you, and has a lot of very unkind, _untrue_ things to say about the way she's been treated since joining our merry band of misfits. (That said, I have to admit, I'm worried about her. Her admirals have accused her of treason, if you can believe that! She's going to ask Shepard for leave time to deal with that situation tonight, so I'm pretty sure that we're going to head for the Migrant Fleet when we leave this hellhole of a space station.)

Hope work is going well. Next time we're on Illium, I'll try to swing by. Until then, don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on our favorite human and quarian.

Yours Truly,

Garrus Vakarian

* * *

Dear Doktor T"Soni

BATLmaster SHEpaurd told me too rite and thank youfor the CLaymoor shotgun. its vERy nice gift for passin the rite. ShEpaurd says her berthday is comin to. URDNOT WREX sayz he missus you.

URDNOT GRUNT

* * *

Hey Liara—

Check your mail! (Your regular mail). Cerberus had us chasing down a Prothean research team of theirs that went missing these past couple weeks. Long story short, everyone was indoctrinated and/or killed by geth, _but_ I picked up a really shiny Prothean artifact for you! It will look great in your shiny new office. (No, I don't care if your office really isn't that new. It's new to me, and that's what's important.)

—Shepard

PS—Miranda tells me that you two know each other? Why didn't you tell me? I'm guessing it's because you used to date, but Lawson isn't telling me anything. It makes sense… you're both smart, and I'm secure enough in my own sexuality to admit that you're both attractive. Was it a bad breakup? Oh! Maybe it's an unrequited thing? Probably on Miranda's side. Well, you should give her a chance. It turns out that she is not the devil. Who knew?

PPS—Stay frosty.

**…**

Dear Dr. T'Soni,

In case you receive an email from Patient X insinuating that I have overstated the nature of our relationship, allow me to assure you that I have done no such thing. When I mentioned our working together to the patient, I had no idea that the patient would jump to those sorts of conclusions. I fear that Patient X's logic continues to elude any rational explanation. Rest assured that in the future, I will endeavor to forestall such assumptions, though I admit, I am not optimistic about my chances for success.

Sincerely,

Miranda Lawson

Chief Operative and Executive Officer, Lazarus Cell

* * *

My Dearest Doctor T'Soni—

According to our beloved friend and sometimes-leader, Commander Shepard, the impressive Hero of the Skyllian Blitz, the influential first human Spectre, the illustrious Savior of the Citadel, you have taken to locking yourself in a depressing little office on Illium. The sentimental soldier worries that you may be losing the sense of humor that we worked so hard to cultivate in you during our travels and travails together. With that in mind, I have attached a video of a recent mission in which the subtle and sultry Shepard had to infiltrate a formal soiree while appropriately attired. Please do enjoy it!

Best Wishes,

Garrus "Archangel" Vakarian

In the event that you really are just _too_ horribly busy to watch the entire video, I have taken the liberty of listing some highlights, for maximum comedic value with minimal time expenditure.

00:03:37-00:12:42—Kasumi Goto attempts to cure Shepard of her distinctive, assertive walk

00:12:42-00:16:03—Miranda Lawson demonstrates how a 'lady' behaves in a skirt and high-heeled shoes

00:16:03-00:18:42—Ms. Goto begs Ms. Lawson to take Shepard's place on the mission

00:18:42-00:22:39—Justicar Samara advises Shepard to keep her knees together while sitting in a skirt, demonstrates the superiority of crossing the legs at the ankle over crossing the legs at the knee

00:22:39-00:45:26—Shepard presents a variety of (unsuccessful) arguments as to why combat armor is acceptable formalwear

00:47:19-00:53:31—Shepard reacts to a solid gold statue of Saren Arterius

00:53:31-00:54:00—Justicar Samara disarms Shepard and places her in a stasis field for transport to the mission

02:17:24-02:18:12—Shepard insults her host, his guards, and the catering staff by implying that the champagne a flirting man offers her is poisoned

02:26:57-02:30:34—Shepard flees from the sexually aggressive woman blocking her way to the bathroom

02:42:43-02:43:19—Shepard 'infiltrates' Donovon Hock's private quarters

02:48:42-02:50:39—Shepard uses her omni-tool to scan plants for Mr. Hock's DNA

03:08:36-03:09:02—Shepard uses an act of vandalism to interrupt Mr. Hock's gloating

03:24:21-03:25:55—There's a Mako and some gas tanks near a dead end. SPOILER ALERT: It's not a dead end for very long.

04:20:15-05:17:49—Shepard imitates Mr. Hock's accent for the _entire_ shuttle trip back to the _Normandy_

**…**

I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU WATCH THE VIDEO GARRUS JUST SENT YOU, YOU DIE NEXT!

SHEPARD

PS—MISS YOU

PPS—STAY FROSTY

* * *

Hey Liara—

Remember that assassin you helped me find? Thane Krios? The drell who was after Nassana Dantius? Did you know he had a son? An adult son? I definitely did not know that. It's… weird. I like him (Thane), and we've been spending a lot of time together, but I'm only a few years older than Kolyat (the son). At least, I think I'm only a few years older than him. Are we counting the time I was dead? (For the record, I vote that we don't count that time).

Have you ever dated a guy who used to be married?

Is it wrong to be thinking about moving on if I haven't even emailed Kaidan back?

Goddess of oceans, there's something wrong with me. Look, do me a favor and just join the stupid Collector Base mission? I really need someone to talk to. Don't get me wrong, I have Garrus and Tali, but they're not really right for this sort of advice. And, of course, I'd rather die than ask Lawson. Or Kasumi. Or Jack. Or any of the guys. Or any of the Cerberus crew. Maybe I should talk to Dr. Chakwas….

And with that final, frightening thought, I'm going to end this email. Before I emotionally scar you any further.

—Shepard

PS—Do you know anything about a Cerberus project codenamed Overlord? If you have any data, would you forward it to this address? If these people are sending me into another trap, I'd like to be forewarned.

PPS—Stay frosty.

* * *

Dear Liara,

I am sorry that it has taken me so long to write you, but between preparations for our assault on the Collector Base and a certain turian-human duo, it is all I can to do to stay healthy, let alone stay in touch with old friends.

I know it seems like I only contact you to complain about Garrus and Shepard, but really, sometimes they are just too much. You know how I feel about… _spiders_. Well, so do those two. And apparently Shepard asked Gardener (the _Normandy's_ custodian/chef—I KNOW) to collect as many of the horrible, creepy things as he could. She even paid him. I am sure you can imagine how delightful the past few days have been.

(I am so tired of being picked on! You know, if you joined the crew, you could make them leave me alone. At the very least, they might spend some of their time bothering you!)

Anyway, yesterday we were on the Citadel—(Garrus has been acting a little odd lately. I think something has been bothering him, but he's only talking to Shepard. Do you know what is going on with him? He will not talk to me about what he did while the commander was dead. It is starting to worry me.)—and Shepard and Garrus went off on their own to take care of something that had them both looking serious. They would not tell me where they were going, and they did not let me come, so I stayed on the ship to work on some engine upgrade schematics, andafsj;dlbkj'egsjpof

Pwgjs';klbsd'pjbnagwe'ob;kdl,ba][5ehoai;lk

9W85EIHOJKL[w54jpkoe,'&^*(L:Peth[ifjbknpodzhgaejoyrerh\wj

Hoaep

Liara, it's Shepard. Don't listen to anything Tali says. She's a liar! You know how quA-GSPNH;ERJLFSDV;ljskdfbnj['aeh;

* * *

What is wrong with my species?

I thought I knew the worst of sentient life from the Blitz, or Mom's stories about the ground action on Mindoir. I've spent most of my life convinced that batarians are the scum of the galaxy. I mean, slavery? Kidnapping? Killing and torturing humans just because we're settling planets no one wanted in the first place? That's the worst, right?

Wrong. Humanity is the worst. We don't deserve to be saved. I wish the Reapers would just get it over with and exterminate us.

Project Overlord—I can't even describe it. Vile. It was vile and perverse. The kind of thing that could give a person nightmares. Not even the Collectors are this horrible. His own brother! This scumbag, Gavin Archer, tortured his own brother because he thought that maybe, maybe the poor kid could help his stupid Cerberus pet project interface with the geth. Liara, I've never wanted to kill someone so badly. Evil. I have to tell myself that Archer was evil, because if I don't, then I don't even want to be human anymore, and if I'm not human, then why should I care about humanity?

You're always telling me that I'm overdramatic, but I swear, I'm not exaggerating. If you could have seen this boy…. Would you believe that after everything that was done to him, he still looked at me, and just said "Help me"? His own brother did unspeakable things to David in the name of his research, and this kid looked at me, a complete stranger, and had faith that I'd rescue him.

Maybe that's something worthwhile about humanity.

I've got David, the boy, up here in my cabin. Chakwas and I are staying with him, keeping an eye on him, keeping him calm, and keeping him safe from every damn Cerberus operative on this godforsaken ship. We're taking David to Grissom Academy, an Alliance school. My cousin Jack is one of the marines assigned to security there. He'll make sure nothing happens to David.

I have to get away from Cerberus. I can't be a part of this anymore. I let myself pretend that what I'm doing, working with them, using their resources is okay, because I'm 'helping people,' but it's not. What happened to David, it's my fault. I'm a part of Cerberus, so it's my fault.

I want my mom. I want her to tell me that there are parts of me still worth saving. I want her to tell me that life isn't always like this.

—Shepard

PS—Sorry. I know you have your own problems. I'm being overdramatic. As per usual. How's your work going? Good, I hope. Remember not to work too hard. All work and no play makes Liara a dull, albeit terrifying information broker.

PPS—Stay frosty. I haven't given up on saving the asari yet, but if you bite the big one, I just might.

* * *

Liara—

Do you know what an Ardat-Yakshi is? Because that justicar just sent Shepard in to face one alone and unarmed! Granted, watching Shepard dance and awkwardly flirt with a very experienced asari was hilarious, but still! Danger! Samara has not known Shepard long enough to make this okay!

This was not my fault. Really! I had no idea what was going on, and by the time I figured it out, Shepard was already alone with the Ardat-Yakshi. (I am not going to lie, that is fun to say. Also, I had no idea that Krios was the kind of guy who could get jealous, but you should have seen him when that asari climbed onto Shepard's lap. I don't know whose face was funnier, his or Shepard's!)

Anyway, Shepard is fine, we're all fine. But I'm keeping an eye on this Samara. I don't care how long she was chasing this criminal, I do not approve of pushing Shepard in front of a loaded gun like that.

Remember that if you don't take a break from working and eat, you'll probably die. And that would make me sad. Don't make the turian sad, Liara.

Yours Truly,

Garrus Vakarian

PS—Tali says that you threatened to flay my family alive with your mind if Shepard and I didn't stop pranking her. I'm about eighty-seven percent certain that she was making that up, but I thought I'd check just in case. If she wasn't lying, I want to know why you didn't threaten Shepard's family too. Are you racist?

* * *

Dear Liara,

Shepard has lost her mind! I know that I say that to you a lot, but it is true this time. She has made a geth part of our crew. A geth, Liara! Please, tell me that you at least remember that the geth are murderous AIs who not only drove my people from our homeworld, but tried to help Saren destroy all organic life.

Someone needs to talk some sense into her. I mean, it was bad enough that she brought the thing on board, but then she reactivated it! She was on the _Alarei, _she saw what happened there! An entire ship of scientists was killed by geth that they reactivated! Do you think Cerberus forgot to bring back the part of her memory that stores information on geth attacks?

I've tried talking to her, but Shepard is not listening to me. She is not listening to the Cerberus members of the crew, or to Garrus. Liara, I agree with people who work for Cerberus! That tells you how serious this is.

Would you try emailing her? Or, maybe I should ask Thane. I do not know! Help!

Love,

Tali

* * *

Hey Liara—

We're going to hit the Omega-4 Relay in a couple hours. Everyone keeps telling me that I've already died once, but last time I didn't see it coming. I'm not sure if knowing that I'm probably not coming back makes this time better or worse. Both, maybe. At least I'm getting a chance to say goodbye to people I might miss.

Anyway, this is me, saying goodbye, just in case. Part of me wishes you were here, but this is a suicide mission, so the part of me that's a halfway decent person is glad you're safe on Illium. (Or as safe as anyone can be on a planet full of corporate cutthroats).

Do me a favor? There's a vid attached to this email, for my parents. If you don't hear from me by the end of the week, would you make sure my mom gets it? She'll forward it to Dr. Dad. It's fine if you want to look at it. The first few minutes are really just an explanation of my actions for the Alliance. The rest… well, if you ever need a laugh, you can watch me trying to figure out how to tell them I love them without actually saying it. We Shepards like our emotions to stay all boxed up, thank you very much.

Good luck finding the Shadow Broker. Kick his ass for me. And for your 'friend' Feron. (I bet you're really mad you didn't join up now, if only because it means you can't smack me for that). Hey, I get it, drell are sexy. If I manage to live through this _and_ manage to talk Thane into taking things to the next level, you and I can go out for drinks and compare notes. Yes, I will be so happy to have survived that we will have a (I cannot believe that I'm typing this) girls' night.

One last thing. It's stupid, and if I don't die, promise me we'll never talk about it. Okay? Okay.

I just wanted to say thanks. Not for giving me to Cerberus, and turning me into the undead, cybernetic soldier that the galaxy needs, but for not treating me like an undead, cybernetic soldier. Seriously. Remember how you hugged me the first time I visited? Out of all my friends, you're the only one who didn't stop short just before touching me for the first time. I know, that sounds creepy, but you know what I mean. It meant a lot, really. Especially on those days when I'm not sure how human I am, it's a good memory to have.

Don't work yourself to death. That's an order.

Shepard

PS—I don't actually have anything to say here, but I always put a PS in my emails to you, and I wouldn't want the last one to be a disappointment.

PPS—Stay frosty.

**…**

Hey Liara—

Surprise, I'm not dead. You can destroy that email and the vid.

—Shepard

PS—I have another present for you. I'll be by in a couple weeks to deliver it in person. Just have to repair the _Normandy_ a little first.

PPS—Stay frosty.

* * *

Hey Broker—

Hope you and Feron are doing all right. The _Normandy's_ going to be heading out to your neck of the galaxy in a day or two, and I was thinking that you guys should come for a visit. I remember, you said that you both can't afford to be away at the same time, but you could totally come in shifts! It'll be great. You and I can hang out and chat, and then, when you go back to your ship, I can interrogate Feron as to his intentions.

Say yes! You know you want to take a break. You can't be all dark and mysterious and powerful all the time—you'll become one-dimensional, and then I'll find you incredibly boring, and we both know that you live to entertain me.

Or, don't say yes, and I'll just show up on your doorstep like the most awkward and unwanted of houseguests. And it will be your fault, because you're the one who found my corpsicle and gave it to Miranda, who then brought me back to life to fight Reapers and irritate asari. (And herself. I irritate Miranda a lot. She says hi, by the way. And wants me to tell you _again _that I'm sorry for assuming you two were an item. Seriously though, can you blame me?)

See you soon!

—Shepard

PS—I bought a bottle of Elasa. Which is gross, but for you, I'll drink half.

PPS—Stay frosty. Just because _you're_ the Shadow Broker now, doesn't mean that there isn't some innocent-looking scientist out there conning her awesome Spectre friend into helping her try to take you down.

* * *

Hey Liara—

Thanks for giving me back my dog tags. Having them around my neck makes me feel more like myself than I have since I came back. And they must be lucky! The _Normandy_ got a message from Admiral Hackett the other day, and he wants me to do a black op for him. Granted, I'm usually of the opinion that if you need to keep what you're doing a secret, you probably shouldn't be doing it in the first place, but it's a mission from the Alliance!

Watch, I'll be back in uniform before you know it.

—Shepard

PS—Suddenly, Thane seems to know all about my dislike of horror vids. He's making me watch the entire 'Talons' series as revenge for the Blasto movies. Liara, I'm starting to be afraid of Garrus! I know you let Thane onboard your ship the last time we visited. We are going to have a long talk later, you and I.

PPS—Stay frosty.

* * *

To Whom It May Concern:

According to the former Human Systems Alliance Military officer allegedly responsible for the destruction of the Bahak star system and the death of roughly three hundred thousand subjects of the Batarian Hegemony, communications dispatched to this address will eventually reach her former shipmate, Dr. Liara T'Soni. Any person reading this other than Dr. T'Soni is hereby put on notice that this is a private message, and reading further will constitute a violation of both Citadel Council law, and Human Systems Alliance law.

Dr. T'Soni—Shepard informs me that you are a capable information broker. She also assures me that you understand the imminent danger we are all living under, and that you can be trusted. As such, I am submitting a request that you utilize your resources to help search for a way to defeat the Reapers. The Alliance does have other personnel pursuing potential leads, but with time against us, we must use every means available, regardless how unconventional. My personal contact number is 7231-425-01-339-508-9122. I am waiting on your call, and look forward to working with you.

Admiral Stephan Hackett

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Credit for inspiring this story goes to 'Lens' who commented on Pressure, asking if I would write Shepard and Liara in ME1 and ME2. While I'm pretty sure this wasn't quite what you had in mind, it was fun to write, and I think it hits all the important highlights._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yours**

* * *

_Reminder: Organize outbox during next spate of free time_

* * *

To: Cllr. Landra Tevos

Cc: Adm. Stephen Hackett

Cc: Capt. David Anderson

Cc: Lt. Kaidan Alenko

Cc: Lt. Jeffery Moreau

I have contacted you several times to initiate discussion of the possibility of recovering Commander Shepard's body, and again I would request aid from the Citadel Council and/or the Human Systems Alliance in this endeavor. Time is of the essence. I have finally secured what I believe to be a credible lead, and will leave the Citadel tomorrow.

Dr. Liara T'Soni

First Daughter of Matriarch Benezia

**…**

Kaidan, I have explained myself a number of times already. If you cannot understand my actions, I hope you can support them. If you cannot support them, I hope you can accept them. Failing that, I hope you find some sort of peace.

I will not ask for your forgiveness. If I am correct, the only person who will need to forgive me is Shepard.

Liara

**…**

Dear Captain Shepard:

Please excuse the inadequacies of this letter. I do not know how to properly express my sorrow at the loss of your daughter, and my sympathies for you and your family in this difficult time.

I did not know Commander Shepard—forgive me, but it would be too strange to call her by her first name—for very long, but she is a remarkable woman. While many humans would have made assumptions about me because of the unfortunate reputation of the asari, the commander treated all members of the _Normandy's _crew with the same affable (if at times baffling) jocularity. She was the most dedicated and compassionate person I have ever known, and she strove to honor the Alliance and her family's tradition of military service.

You must know of the love and esteem your daughter had for you. The one time I saw the inside of Commander Shepard's footlocker, I was struck by the number of holos of friends and family members that she had affixed to its lid. Though I understand she was not often with you, her thoughts never stray from those she loves.

There must be many friends and relations extending support to you at this time, and I would seek to add my voice to the chorus. Reaching me directly may be difficult in the coming weeks, but if you contact the Armali law firm of T'Karras, Visthia, and L'Shii, they will ensure delivery of your message.

Your daughter is always in my thoughts. I pray she finds peace in the embrace of the Goddess.

Respectfully,

Liara T'Soni

**…**

Ms. Lawson:

If there is more that I might be able to do to assist in the success of the Lazarus Project, do not hesitate to contact me. Regardless, I trust that I will be informed when the project reaches its conclusion.

I appreciate your offer of support in my future endeavors. However, I would appreciate it more if you would remind your superiors that if she comes to harm at your hands, nothing will shield your organization from my retribution.

Cordially,

Dr. Liara T'Soni

First Daughter of Matriarch Benezia

* * *

Dear Tali:

How wonderful to hear from you! (If you need to contact me in the future, please use this address, as I know it to be secure).

I am glad that your Pilgrimage gift was so well received. Goddess knows what a trial it was to secure that data! I know Shepard would be as happy for you as I am.

Have you told Garrus that you are safely back with the Migrant Fleet? If you haven't yet, please do get in touch with him. I believe that he considers himself the unofficial protector of all non-humans to have served on the _Normandy_—even Wrex! To the best of my knowledge, he has rejoined C-Sec, so his old email address should be reliable.

My life is slowly settling into a new routine. You were right; I find that I cannot simply return to academia now that I know the truth of what is threatening our way of life. Still, I must accomplish a final personal task before I can fully devote myself to opposing the Reapers. In the meantime, I will do my best to raise awareness.

For the time being, I am living in a business residence of my mother's on Illium. I know the Migrant Fleet does not often visit this part of the galaxy, but should you find yourself here, I hope you will visit.

All my love,

Liara

* * *

Jeff:

Thank you for letting me know about the intended memorial. Unfortunately, the press of work will prevent me from attending. Know that my thoughts and my heart will be with you all. My regrets are sincere; it would have been good to see some of the old faces from the _Normandy._

Thank you also for keeping an eye on Lieutenant Alenko. I have not spoken to him since I left the Citadel last year, so it is good to know that he seems to be adjusting to his grief and beginning to move forward. Shepard would not have wanted him to punish himself for her absence.

She would not have wanted you to punish yourself either. What happened was no one's fault.

Please do stay in touch. Oddly enough, I find that I miss your so-called sense of humor.

Liara

* * *

Dallethya:

There is no need for you to apologize for giving notice. Indeed, I appreciate that you have given me so much time to plan for your departure. If you find that you need to leave earlier, tell me. You have been a friend as much as you have been an assistant for nearly two years. Though I am sorry to part from you, I admire your dedication to your family. Your daughter is fortunate to have a mother such as you. I will pray for her speedy recovery.

I am attaching the résumés of several potential replacements. (Though of course, you are irreplaceable). When you get in tomorrow, would you please review them, contact the three you think most highly of, and arrange for them to come in and be interviewed?

Liara

**…**

Maiden Nyxeris P'Sevvor:

T'Soni Information Services is pleased to be able to offer you the position of Primary Assistant. We are confident that your skills, experience, and ability to access unique sources of intelligence will be valuable additions to our organization.

Should you accept this job offer, you will be eligible to receive the salary and benefits discussed at your interview and detailed in the attached packet. To formally accept, please sign and date a copy of this attachment on the indicated lines, and return it to T'Soni Information Services before ten days have passed. You will be expected to begin work two weeks from today.

Should you choose to decline this job offer, please sign and date a copy of the last page of the attached packet and return it to T'Soni Information Services within ten days.

I hope that you will accept this offer, and look forward to working with you. Feel free to contact me at this address during normal business hours with any questions or concerns you may have.

Dr. Liara T'Soni

First Daughter of Matriarch Benezia

Founder, T'Soni Information Services

* * *

Ms. Lawson:

Although I may have delivered 'Patient X' to you, I certainly am not going to help you manipulate her. Surely, a woman as intelligent as you are can understand why someone who has served the Alliance loyally for her entire life might have difficulty adjusting to the fact that she is now chained to your particular organization.

The best, and only, advice I can give to you is to be honest with her. She may accept and forgive offensive candor, but never deceit. Honesty is paramount. If my friend is to survive battling the Collectors, she must trust those she is relying upon. With that said, I did not find her for you just so you could lose her again.

Cordially,

Dr. Liara T'Soni

First Daughter of Matriarch Benezia

Founder, T'Soni Information Services

* * *

Jeff:

Exactly how was I supposed to know that Shepard wouldn't want you to punish yourself because she wanted to be the one to inflict punishment? On the bright side, Dr. Chakwas is an incredibly capable member of the medical profession.

Best wishes for your speedy recovery. I am sure that you are not as badly damaged as you believe yourself to be. It is unlikely that Shepard would render you incapable of flying the _Normandy_.

Liara

**…**

Well, if my jokes are "the meanest things anyone's ever said to" you, then it is at least partially your own fault. Before my time on the _Normandy,_ I was more satiric than sardonic.

You do too exaggerate. Only Shepard is worse.

Liara

**…**

What do you mean, "at least I'm not in as bad shape as Garrus?" Have you spoken to him?

**…**

Garrus Vakarian:

How dare you disappear from my life the way you did! Do you have any idea how worried about you I have been? How worried Tali has been? Even Wrex has emailed me asking after you! Not to mention that crewmembers from the _Normandy_ whom I barely remember, and people from the Citadel whom I have never met have asked!

Honestly, what is wrong with you? Why am I even asking this question? You are selfish. Unbelievably selfish. Don't you argue with me! To vanish without even doing your friends the courtesy of occasionally informing them that you are alive is the ultimate act of selfishness!

I am furious at you! I am also grateful that you are alive and well!

Jeff tells me that you were seriously injured recently. Again, I am glad that you survived, that you are safe, and that you are with Shepard. However, I hope your injuries are very painful. Keep in regular contact from now on, or Goddess help me, I will put my work on hold and travel to wherever you are to make sure that every bone in your upper body has been broken and that you are incapable of dictation.

The minute you finish reading this, you will email Tali and let her know you are all right.

Finally, since you are with Shepard now, I expect you to keep her out of trouble. (Barring that, I expect you to keep the amount of trouble she finds herself in minimal). She is all alone except for you. Keep each other safe. If either one of you dies, I will never forgive you… you clowns!

With Resentment and Affection,

Liara

* * *

Dear Shepard:

I just received your email. I am glad that you were able to contact your mother, and hope that she is doing well.

I really was delighted to see you the other day, but please, understand that nearly every square meter on Illium is monitored by listening devices, making candid conversation nearly impossible. That is why I gave you that datapad. Of course, only now do I realize that I did not make you promise only to check this account from the datapad, but thankfully you remembered that on your own.

Tell Tali how much I miss her when you see her, and apologize for my being a poor correspondent.

What, by the Goddess, does "stay frosty" mean? Is it a reference to Illium's elevated surface temperature?

As I explained before, the threat you overheard was not sincere. Over these past two years, I have had to cultivate a certain persona that is, to an extent, at odds with what you must remember of me. Change is an inevitable part of life, and though I may have some regrets about what I have done, they are outweighed by my satisfaction in what I have achieved. I understand that it might take you a while to come to terms with who I have become, but I hope you will eventually be willing to become reacquainted. Either way, I do not want to discuss the 'flay you alive' comment again.

No matter what changes time has wrought, or what decisions you come to, please know that I remain your friend.

Yours,

Liara

* * *

Jeff:

If you are still able to contact Kaidan Alenko, you need to tell him to get in touch with Shepard. If he does not, he is going to lose her.

(Take a moment to pretend to be surprised. Have you finished? Yes, I know those two were the worst kept secret in Council space. Yes, I know that they were nowhere near as subtle as they thought they were. Yes, I know Kaidan occasionally acted like a complete fool in his eagerness to impress Shepard. Are you finished now? Really? Joker, we can talk about this another time. Yes, I promise. No, not in graphic detail.)

I can direct Shepard's anger away from Kaidan. That might make her more receptive to an apology, if you think he would be willing to apologize. Let me know, because to say I am reluctant to divulge the information that would draw Shepard's fire is a gross understatement.

Liara

**…**

Jeff:

I am glad to hear that Kaidan remains at least somewhat rational.

Shepard mentioned that you are on your way to Illium. The day after you dock, tell Kaidan to send his email. Otherwise, just prepare to stay out of her way for the next few… weeks.

Liara

**…**

Of course it is true! Goddess, why would I lie to her about something like that? You know how she feels about honesty!

And really, what did you think was going to get her mind off of Kaidan calling her a traitor? Nothing less than telling her that someone she considered a friend is the one who gave her to a terrorist organization. It is my fault that Kaidan thinks she betrayed the Alliance. I had to do something to try to fix a problem that I created.

Do not act as if this is some sort of incredible shock, Jeff. I know that I included you on nearly all of the communications I sent _begging_ someone with authority to help me find her body. It is _not_ my fault that the only people who responded were a terrorist organization.

I am not going to apologize anymore. I am not sorry. I would rather have Shepard alive, hating me, than dead.

Liara

**…**

No, I do not plan on saying any of that to her. I explained what I did, and I apologized if I hurt her. That should be sufficient. I am not going to beg for forgiveness. I do have some dignity.

**…**

I am _not_—Even if I was—Mind your own business, Jeff!

**…**

Jeff:

Your apology is accepted. I am sorry also.

Liara

* * *

Dear Shepard:

You are right, of course. I had no way of knowing who you would be when you came back. The only thing I knew for certain was that Cerberus would use you for their own purposes, and I did not care. At the time, I did not fully appreciate that you—and Feron—would pay the price for the decisions I was making.

I am sorry. Even if you cannot forgive me, please know that I only ever intended to be your friend. (Embarrassingly enough, I suppose it speaks to how few friends I have that I was so unable to let you go).

Yours,

Liara

**…**

Dear Tali:

First of all, I need to thank you for the help you gave me in hacking those security terminals and finding that information on the Observer. I know it was an odd favor to ask, and that Shepard was not enthusiastic about assisting me, but I appreciate your talking her around.

Please, apologize to her again for me. I know she wanted to talk, but I—I just cannot afford to be away from work right now. It is unfair, but if you could try to make her understand?

I know how cowardly this is, but I think that Shepard is still angry with me, and well, some things never change, I suppose.

If you do not want to risk irritating the commander, say nothing to her. Eventually, I will find my courage. In any event, I want you to keep yourself safe. From enemies, and from Shepard's wrath.

The next time you visit, _my_ time will be at _your_ disposal, I promise.

All my love,

Liara

**…**

Dear Shepard:

You cannot imagine what your forgiveness means to me. Thank you, my friend.

Keep yourself safe, if only because I apparently owe you a copious amount of alcohol as an apology for rescuing you from the Collectors.

Yours,

Liara

**…**

Miranda:

I am given to understand that you had a hand in Shepard's recent acceptance of my decision to allow Cerberus to take possession of her body. Thank you. I cannot imagine what you said or did to change her mind, but whatever it was, thank you. Once again, I find myself in your debt for restoring Shepard to me.

Gratefully,

Liara T'Soni

* * *

Ms. Lawson:

I am given to understand that your organization recently and knowingly sent the leader of the Lazarus Cell into a Collector trap without any sort of forewarning. (My sources also indicate that you were not involved in this deception, and I am glad that you yourself are well). I would ask you to remind your superiors that your organization is in possession of several persons I value highly. Fortunately, all of these individuals escaped without serious injury. Should their lives be placed at unnecessary risk again however, I will put everything aside until I have personally fired the shot that ends the Illusive Man's miserable life.

In case I have not been clear, that is not a threat; it is a promise.

One last time, let me reiterate how glad I am that all of the members of the _Normandy_ are doing well.

Cordially,

Dr. Liara T'Soni

First Daughter of Matriarch Benezia

Founder, T'Soni Information Services

* * *

Jeff:

Did you know that Kaidan wrote to tell her that he had started to date someone else? Shepard has asked me if I would be able to obtain security footage from several restaurants and public spots on the Citadel. (No, I am not going to give it to her).

I would appreciate it if you wrote to our former shipmate and informed him that he is an idiot. If I were not so busy (and if I had your colorful vocabulary), I would do it myself, but you are probably the better person for this task.

On a different note, I hear you are to be congratulated for some truly spectacular flying when faced with the Collector ship. I would say that I am impressed, but your ego is enough of a problem. (Also, if I may be frank, I expect miraculous feats from a ship when you are at the helm).

Liara

* * *

Dear Tali,

I have never regretted not being on the _Normandy_ as much as I do at this moment. I am so sorry for your loss. Since I heard the news of your father's passing, I have been sitting at my computer, trying to find words to help ease your grief. As always though, I find myself unequal to the role I want to assume. If I were with you, I would merely sit with you in silent support, as you did for me two years ago, but sadly, I cannot.

My heart is breaking for you, Tali, my friend. Tell me what you need from me. My thoughts are with you, though I am not.

All my love,

Liara

* * *

Dear Shepard:

There is a package waiting for you at C-Sec headquarters from me. Inside is a congratulatory gift for your young protégé, Grunt. Kindly convey my best wishes to him on successfully completing his rite of passage.

Yours,

Liara

**…**

Dear Shepard:

No, I did not get you a gift. Mere supportive participation in the Rite of Passage does not make you an adult krogan. I know that you know this.

Yours,

Liara

**…**

Dear Shepard:

Honestly, I think the best argument in favor of your being an actual member of Clan Urdnot is the fact that you received a breeding request after aiding Grunt. I notice however, that you did not bring that up, and as such, I will consider this topic of conversation closed. Unless you would like me to inform Thane Krios that he is not the only non-human vying for your affections?

Yours,

Liara

* * *

Ms. Chambers:

If you have concerns over the commander's subjective identity, I suggest you discuss them with her. As a member of a monogendered species, I confess that I do not really understand the questions you have put to me. That said, my limited observation of the human species does not indicate anything particularly unusual about a female who seems so thoroughly unable to comfortably don the traditional garments of her gender as Shepard.

Cordially,

Dr. Liara T'Soni

First Daughter of Matriarch Benezia

Founder, T'Soni Information Services

* * *

Dear Shepard:

I am not always telling you that you are overdramatic. Sometimes, I tell you that you have the tact of a krogan battlemaster. (This is not hyperbole, since you actually are Grunt's battlemaster).

I must confess that what worries me the most about your email is that I appear to be your chosen exemplar of the asari. Kindly reconsider, before you change your mind about handing my people over to the Reapers.

Have I made you smile at least a little? Good. There is no reason for you to give up hope for your species. Goddess, you know as well as I do that the time I spent with you and the _Normandy's_ crew is the reason I think humans might not be an utterly lost cause. (There is no need to inform Ms. Lawson that I consider you a better example of your species than she is, but as I type this, I also realize the utter futility of asking you not to lord this sentence over her head).

What I am trying to say, in my usual roundabout way, is that there are not parts of you worth saving. The totality of who you are, Shepard—you the individual—is not just worth saving. You are worth dying for. Why do you think so many are willing to follow you to the Collector Base? Why did we all follow you to Ilos? (Well, why did everyone but me follow you to Ilos. Personally, I would have gone to Ilos on my own if you had not been willing to lead us there.)

It is not at all surprising to me that this boy, David, had faith that you would protect him. Don't you remember that I had the same reaction at our first meeting? Even if you did make fun of me for being trapped behind the barrier curtain, you never hesitated to offer aid. You only asked me once if I was a thrall of Saren, and after that you never questioned my loyalties or used my mother as a reason to treat me unkindly.

Do not blame yourself for the terrible things you encounter. You know as well as anyone that there are dark corners of the galaxy. However, I pray that you remember that for those dark places that we have heroes like you, people who drag evil into the light and shoot it between the eyes until it stops moving. (See? I do listen when you talk about battle tactics. Sometimes.)

You are a good person Shepard. Never doubt that. Today was difficult, but tomorrow will be better. There are people who care about you. When you feel you are too tired to face the darkness on your own, come to us, and we will do what we can to give you a chance to rest.

Yours,

Liara

* * *

Dear Shepard:

For the last time, I do not speak drell, Feron did not have an affectionate nickname for me, and I have absolutely _no idea_ what 'siha' means. If only you knew an actual drell who could help you with this conundrum….

Yours,

Liara

**…**

Dear Shepard:

No! No! Whatever you do, do not ask Koylat Krios what it means! Even I know better than that. He was not the drell I meant and you know it.

Yours,

Liara

* * *

Miranda:

Thank you for keeping Shepard alive. She once mentioned to me that the two of you were too different to ever trust each other, but clearly, your relationship has evolved past this. It would appear that you did not need my advice on how to overcome her prejudices after all.

Best wishes on the success of the Lazarus Cell's final undertaking. I feel it would be pointless to wish you luck, since you are clearly a woman capable of taking her fate into her own hands. I am confident that you will return alive and successful.

Regards,

Liara

**…**

Garrus:

My friend, Garrus Vakarian. The greatest officer C-Sec never appreciated. The only person thickheaded enough to think that a single turian could make a difference on Omega. The only person amazing enough to actually achieve that insane goal. If you could survive every merc group on Omega targeting you, you can survive a few dozen thousand Collectors.

And you will survive them. You had better. If you die, I will never speak to you again. (See? Do you see how terrible that joke was? I need you to continue to cultivate my sense of humor. So don't you dare die.)

Take care of yourself. Watch our girls, but watch yourself.

With Love and Confidence,

Liara

**…**

Thane Krios:

Shepard would never say it so directly, but she cares about you a great deal. Please look after her.

Liara T'Soni

**…**

My Very Dear Tali:

You and your omni-tool and your shotgun are going to be incredible when you face the Collectors. I know this because you are always incredible. Incredibly, you befriended the uncomfortable, awkward scientist rescued by Commander Shepard. Incredibly, you made her feel welcome in a strange, frightening place. Incredibly, you became her sister.

Of course, you were also part of the team that defeated Saren and saved the galaxy. You delivered new and valuable information about the geth to your people. I imagine a great many people would find those achievements more impressive than the ones I mentioned earlier.

To me though, your willingness to be my friend, despite all the ways I must disappoint you, will always be the most incredible thing about you. Thank you for that. So do not die. I will be very, very alone without you.

Do whatever it takes to survive, if only because I will have to be terrible to Shepard and Garrus for the rest of their lives if they come back without you.

All my love,

Liara

**…**

Jeff:

I am sure that it is offensive for me to tell you how difficult it is for me to write this email. My difficulty arises primarily from the fact that it was not until now that I realized that we are—at least I think that we are—friends. How odd is it that we barely spoke during our time together on the _Normandy_, but in the following years, we have finally gotten to know each other? Regardless, I am glad that we did. Had it not been for some of the extranet links you sent me, I would never have found a number of the weaknesses in my system's firewalls. (That was not a joke).

Take care of yourself, my friend. Bring yourself, your ship and your crew back safely. I expect nothing less from the galaxy's greatest pilot.

When you come back, the two of us will share a drink and a conversation in person.

Your Friend,

Liara

**…**

Ms. Goto:

Good luck on your upcoming venture. If you should come through it successfully, please contact me at this address. I have several pending business ventures that could benefit from your skill set.

Dr. Liara T'Soni

First Daughter of Matriarch Benezia

Founder, T'Soni Information Services

**…**

Dear Shepard:

Thank you for entrusting me with your message to your parents. I will do as you ask.

Thank you for being the person that you are, and for being my friend.

I am sorry if the choices I made, selfishly, wounded you in any way. Please know that that was never my intention. At all times, I have tried to be your friend.

"Stay frosty," as you always say. I find that I prefer the galaxy when you are alive, and I doubt I would be able to retrieve your body from the Collectors themselves.

Yours,

Liara

**…**

[DRAFT]

Dear Shepard:

Don't you even dream about dying. It would be unconscionably selfish of you to put everyone who loves you through that pain a second time. (Yes, I said I love you, don't let it go to your head. I also love Garrus, and we both know he is far more debonair than you are.)

We have established that you are not going to die, so when you get back you should let me (or Garrus, Miranda, or _someone_) take you for new clothes. I can only imagine you get tired of wearing things with holes where the Cerberus logo used to be. Although I can also imagine that you would choose to continue wearing those outfits just to spite Miranda.

Good luck in your campaign to coerce Thane into greater intimacy. From what you have told me, he seems like a good person. I am glad to see you happy with

**…**

[DRAFT]

Shepard:

I wish I could be there with you. If you die again, I won't be able to stand knowing that there might have been something I could do to save you.

**…**

[DRAFT]

My Dearest Shepard:

I haven't been able to sleep since I received your email. I keep wondering at what exact moment you are going to reach the Omega-4 Relay, and why I am not there with you.

Do you remember how hopeless everything felt before we reached Ilos? Did that trip feel hopeless to you? I remember sitting in the mess with you during the final approach, after everyone put on their armor, but before we crowded into the cockpit to irritate poor Jeff. You were so calm as you read over the mission reports you were drafting that I hardly recognized you. It made me certain that you were as afraid of dying as I was which, strangely enough, made me feel better.

I don't think I'll be going into the office until I know for certain that you are out of harm's way. In all likelihood, while you are fighting Collectors, I am going to be asking Athame to make sure those creatures have terrible aim. For Jeff, Ms. Lawson, and Garrus, and Tali of course, but mostly for you.

I love you, Shepard.

You must know already. Some days, I think that everyone in the galaxy must know. Why do you think I was always tripping over my words on the old _Normandy?_ True, it was partly because I had no idea how to be around so many aliens, all of them so loud and confident, but eventually I realized that I was awkward primarily because I love you.

There is nothing about you that I don't love. I love the way you always at least pretend to be interested in what I am telling you. I love the teasing way you smile. I love how funny you think you are, despite mountains of evidence to the contrary. I love how quickly your anger boils away. I love the way the little bit of green in your eyes shines more brightly when you are excited. I loved the scar that used to be on your chin, and I love how perfect your skin is now. I love how stubborn you are. I love the length of your legs. I love that you accept responsibility for things beyond your control, and then you bend them to your will. Everything. I love everything about you.

I have watched you with Kaidan, and I have listened to you talk about Thane, and I wish you would see _me_, for once. Isn't that selfish? Shouldn't I be happy that you are happy? You're a good friend, a true friend who wants me to find happiness, but every time you tease me about Feron, or Miranda, or anyone, all I can wonder is how you find it so easy to believe that everyone in the galaxy is in love with me but so impossible to love me yourself.

Now do you understand why I was willing to let Cerberus have your body? Why I didn't care if you hated me forever so long as you were alive to do it?

Come back to me. Come back for me, come back in spite of me, come back to ridicule me, I don't care. Just come back.

Yours, Yours, _Yours_,

Liara

* * *

Dear Shepard:

I would say that there was never any doubt of your success, but I hesitate to inflate your ego any further. In any event, I look forward to seeing the crew of the _Normandy. _Please congratulate them all for me.

Yours,

Liara

* * *

Dear Shepard:

I cannot believe that I am doing this, but attached please find all the information the Shadow Broker has on what is planned for the next season of 'Fleet and Flotilla.' You do realize that the time I spend dredging up this sort of information is time I am not spending using my resources to help you combat the Reapers.

Yours,

Liara

**…**

Dear Shepard:

"Being dead for two years and having a lot of television to catch up on" is not an acceptable excuse.

Yours,

Liara

**…**

Dear Shepard:

Yes, I do remember who was with me when the old Shadow Broker died. Garrus was there. Poor thing, he was injured, too.

Yours,

Liara

**…**

Dear Shepard:

Oh, were you? I had forgotten.

Yours,

Liara

**…**

Dear Shepard:

On the contrary, I happen to think that I am very funny, despite your allegedly contradictory evidence. In this regard, I find we are quite similar.

Yours,

Liara

* * *

Feron:

Please have an agent get in touch with Shepard's crewmember, Jacqueline Nought, aka 'Jack,' and inform her that if she would be interested, the Shadow Broker might be able to provide her with information on her birth name and family.

Liara

**…**

I am not enthusiastic about it either, but remembering what I owe Shepard has helped me to overcome my reluctance. The commander assures me that she will keep Ms. Nought in check.

* * *

Dear Shepard:

About that mission for Hackett. Please be careful. I have not been able to find any information about this Amanda Kenson or her project. You know how unusual that is. In all honesty, if it were not for the Admiral's assertions that Dr. Kenson was researching ways to stop the Reaper invasion, I would advise you not to accept this mission. For some reason, I have a bad feeling.

Yours,

Liara

**…**

Dear Shepard:

I am not quite clear on what happened in the Bahak system, and unfortunately, none of my usual sources aboard the _Normandy_ seem capable of coherently explaining events to me. If I know you though, you have taken the deaths of the inhabitants of that system onto your conscience. Stop it. We both know where the blame belongs, and it is not at your feet. This was just the first shot in what could be the last war we ever fight. Heavier losses are surely in our future. Do not fall to a sense of guilt. You saved many more lives than you sacrificed. Accept the cost and steel yourself for the future.

I do not care how loyal you are to the Alliance, or what shade of blue you claim your blood is. If you let your government use you as a scapegoat, I will never forgive you. That will make for several awkward shuttle rides, as I will also come to Earth to facilitate your escape.

Please, I know how you feel about politics, but stay frosty! Words can be more dangerous than weapons, and you cannot afford to be wounded now.

Let me know that you are all right.

Yours,

Liara

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Apparently, if you ask, sometimes you do receive! Who knew. But now this is REALLY done. (That said, I keep imagining Shepard sitting on the floor of her bathroom, typing out emails to Liara on her datapad and laughing as she imagines the asari's reaction)._


End file.
